The Lion King (1994 film) Credits USA
Opening Logos * In Remembrance of: Frank Wells, The President of The Walt Disney Company from 1984-1994 B53A8D84-52E0-42C4-AEFD-7E3734D5287E.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures presents * "The Lion King" Ending Credits * Directed by: Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff * Produced by: Don Hahn * Screenplay by: Irene Mecchi and Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton * Story by: Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, Irene Mecchi and Jonathan Roberts, Linda Woolverton and John McKimson * Songs by Tim Rice and Elton John * Original Score Composed and Arranged by: Hans Zimmer * Executive Producers: Thomas Schumacher and Sarah McArthur * Associate Producer: Alice Dewey * Art Direction: Andy Gaskill * Production Design: Chris Sanders * Artistic Coordinator: Randy Fullmer * Supervising Editors: Tom Finan and John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Brenda Chapman * Layout: Dan St. Pierre * Background: Doug Ball * Clean-Up: Vera Lanpher * Visual Effects: Scott Santoro * Computer Graphics Imagery: Scott F. Johnston * Technical Director: DOUGLAS LITTLE * Dialogue Directors: JAMIE THOMASON, BARBERA COHEN * Production Manager: DANA AXELROD * Executive Music Producer: CHRIS MONTAN * Sound Design: GARY RYDSTROM * Production Supervisor: KARKEN ROBERT JACKSON Story * Key Story Lead: DANIEL JIPPES * Storyboards: BURNY MATTINSON, BARRY JOHNSON, LORNA COOK, THOM ENRIQUEZ, ANDY GASKILL, GARY TROUSDALE, JIM CAPOBIANCO, KEVIN HARKEY, JORGEN KLUBIEN, CHRIS SANDERS, TOM SITO, LARRY LEKER, JOE RANFT, RICK MAKI, ED GOMBERT, FRANCIS GLEBAS, MARK KAUSLER * Additional Story Material: J.T. ALLEN, GEORGE SCRIBNER, MIGUEL TEJADA-FLORES, JENNY TRIPP, BOB TZUDIKER, CHRIS VOGLER, KIRK WISE, NONI WHITE * Additional Written Material by: JENNY WINGFIELD, LINDA VOORHEES, GREGORY POIRER, BILL MOTZ, BOB ROTH, MARK MCCORKLE, ROBERT SCHOOLEY, JONATHAN CUBA * Storyboard Revisions: JUDIE MARTIN, LEONARDO PINERO Character Animation KOVU * Voice: JASON MARSDEN * Supervising Animator: ANDREW COLLINS * Animators: SIMON BROWN, MANUK CHANG, BERNARD DERRIMAN, RANDY GLUSAC, PIETER LOMMERSE, MIKE STAPLETON, KEVIN WOTTON KIARA * Voice: NEVE CAMPBELL * Supervising Animator: LIANNE HUGHES * Animators: SID AHEARNE, SIMON ASHTON, LILY DELL, DICK DUNN, WARREN LIANG, MAC MONKS, KATHIE O'ROURKE, GIE SANTOS, MYKE SUTHERLAND MUFASA * Voice: JAMES EARL JONES * Supervising Animator: TONY FUCILE * Animators: PHIL YOUNG, CHRIS WAHL, BRAD KUHA, DICK DUNN SCAR * Voice: JEREMY IRONS * Supervising Animator: ANDREAS DEJA * Animators: DOUG FRANKEL, JEAN MOREL, MARK KOETSIER, ALEX WILLIAMS ADULT SIMBA * Voice: MATTHEW BRODERICK * Supervising Animator: RUBEN AQUINO * Animators: RANDY HAYCOCK, JOE EKERS, MICHAEL CEDENO, DALE BAER, LORNA COOK ADULT NALA * Voice: MOIRA KELLY * Supervising Animator: ANTHONY DEROSA * Animators: BOB BRYAN, GILDA PALINGINIS, ANDREW COLLINS, MORRIS LEE YOUNG SIMBA * Voice: JONATHAN TAYLOR THOMAS * Supervising Animator: MARK HENN * Animators: TOM BANCROFT, BROOSE JOHNSON, T. DANIEL HOFSTEDT, DANNY WAWRZASZEK YOUNG NALA * Voice: NIKETA CALAME * Supervising Animator: AARON BLAISE * Animators: GAIRDEN COOKE, CAROL SEIDL, KANG LIN ZHU, ARIEL FERRARI NUKA * Voice: ANDY DICK * Supervising Animator: IAN HARROWELL * Animators: MICHAEL BADMAN, KELLY BAIGENT, ROGER CLARKE, STEVEN GRANT ZIRA * Voice: SUZANNE PLESHETTE * Supervising Animator: KEVIN PEATY * Animators: DAVIDE BENVENUTI, ANDREW BROOKS, MICHAEL HOWIE, NILO SANTILLAN VITANI * Voice: JENNIFER LIEN * Supervising Animator: KEVIN PEATY * Animators: PAUL MCADAM, RIZALDI VALENCIA, MORRIS LEE, KRISTINA REAY PUMBAA * Voice: ERNIE SABELLA * Supervising Animator: TONY BANCROFT * Animators: RON HUSBAND, TIM ALLEN, DAVE PRUIKSMA TIMON * Voice: NATHAN LANE * Supervising Animator: MICHAEL SURREY * Animators: BRIAN FERGUSON, JAMES LOPEZ, MIKE SHOW RAFIKI * Voice: ROBERT GUILLAUME * Supervising Animator: JAMES BAXTER * Animators: STEVEN TAYLOR, HELEN McADAM, WAL MICATI ZAZU * Voice: ROWAN ATKINSON * Supervising Animator: ELLEN WOODBURY * Animators: RANDY CARTWRIGHT, BARRY TEMPLE, MICHAEL SWOFFORD SARABI * Voice: MADGE SINCLAIR * Supervising Animator: RUSS EDMONDS * Animators: MIKE STAPLETON, STEPHEN COOPER, MAREK KOCHOUT HYENAS * Voices: ** Janja: ANDREW KISHINO ** Cheezi: VARGUS MASON ** Chungu: KEVIN SCHON ** Shenzi: WHOOPI GOLDBERG ** Banzai: CHEECH MARIN ** Ed: JIM CUMMINGS * Supervising Animators: DAVID BURGESS, ALEX KUPERSHMIDT * Animators: REJEAN BOURDAGES, GREG S. MANWARING, KEN BOYER, LOU DELLAROSA, LARRY WHITE WILDEBEEST STAMPEDE * Computer Animation: GREGORY GRIFFITH, LINDA BEL * Computer Animation Software: KIRAN BHAKTA JOSHI, MARY JANE "M.J." TURNER Additional Animation ADRIAN VALLE, AGNES DE VERA, ALLAN FUENTES, ALSTAIRE SARTHOU, ALVIN SARTHOU, ANGELINA LEGASPI, ANNIE CRUZ, ARIEL CONSTANTINO, ARMAND WONG, ASHER SASSIS, BELINDA CATIMBANG, DANNY ENCABO, DANNY WABE, DAVID TEMPERANTE, EMMANUEL CABRERA, GILBERT ATENTO, GODOFREDO GALUZ, JACQUELINE EVALDEZ, JEFFREY CALARANAN Animating Assistants CHRIS BAILEY, KEN DUNCAN, RAUL GARCIA, DAVE STEPHAN, TREY FINNEY, TROY A. GUSTAFSON, JAMES YOUNG JACKSON, JOHN RIPA, ERIC WALLS * Animation and Timing Directors: BARBARA DOURMASHKIN-CASE, JANG-GILL KIM Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: ROBERT WALKER * Background: ROBERT E. STANTON * Clean-Up: RUBEN PROCOPIO * Visual Effects: JEFF DUTTON * Florida Production Manager: DON WALTERS Layout * Key Assistant Layout and Design: MAC GEORGE * Key Assistant Layout: MICHAEL O'MARA * Key Layout/Workbook: MITCHELL BERNAL, JENNIFER CHIAO-LIN YUAN, FRED CRAIG, GUY DEEL, JEFF DICKSON, ED GHERTNER, TOM HUMBER, LORENZO MARTINEZ, TOM SHANNON, ALLEN TAM, TANYA WILSON * Layout Assistants: TIM CALLAHAN, CYNTHIA IGNACIO, MARK KALESNIKO, SAMUEL JOSEPH MICHLAP, DAVID MARTIN, RICK MOORE, JOHN PUGLISI, KENNETH SPIRDUSO, DOUG WALKER, SHERILAN WEINHART * Additional Layout: YOSH BARRY, JOSEROEHL DE GUZMAN, MARIBETH DELA CRUZ, NICK PILL, DAVID SKINNER, WEYLEN TSENG, FRANK WESSING * Key Layout Design: WALLACE WILLIAMSON, COLETTE VAN MIERLO, DAVID GARDNER * Prop Design: MARTY WARNER * Blue Sketch: MADLYN O'NEILL, LAURIE SACKS, JOANNE TZUANOS Character Design/Visual Development * Visual Development: HANS BACHER, JEAN GILLMORE, JOE GRANT, MICHAEL HODGSON, LISA KEENE, SUE C. NICHOLS, BRUCE ZICK, MEL SHAW, BOB SMITH * Character Design: RYAN ANTHONY, WILLIAM AUSTIN, HOLLY FORSYTH, SHARON FORWARD * Additional Visual Development: DON MACKINNON, THERESA PETTENGILL, DAVID PRINCE, DEBRA PUGH, LARRY SCHOLL, MARTY WARNER, WENDELL WASHER, PHIL WEINSTEIN * Character Design Cleanup: BETTY TANG * Additional Character Design: ANTHONY LEONDIS * Character Sculptures: KENT MELTON Background * Key Background Stylists: DANILO DE ASIS, JUNE MICU, DONNA PRINCE * Background Artists: GREGORY ALEXANDER DROLETTE, DON MOORE, KATHY ALTIERI, SERGE MICHAELS, DEBBIE DU BOIS, SUNNY APINCHAPONG, MICHAEL HUMPHRIES, NATALIE FRANSCIONI-KARP, PHILIP PHILLIPSON, BARRY ATKINSON, DAN COOPER, KEVIN TURCOTTE, THOMAS WOODINGTON, DAVID McCAMLEY, DOMINICK R. DOMINGO, CHARLES VOLLMER, BARRY R. KOOSER, PATRICIA PALMER-PHILLIPSON, BROOKS CAMPBELL, RICHARD SLUITER * Key Assistant Backgrounds/Digital Paintiers: BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW * Background Assistants: PAUL PATTIE, HELEN STEELE, FELICE FERRER, GEORGE HUMPHREY, KEN WRIGHT, MILANA BORKERT, YOSH BARRY, NICK PILL, KEVIN WOTTON, BRUCE PEDERSEN, DAVID SKINNER, MARGARET PARKES, KEVIN SPILL, KELLY BAIGENT * Additional Backgrounds: FELICE FERRER-BURTON, BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW, PETER SGRO, JAMES ZHENG * Scene Planning Supervisor: ANN TUCKER * Animation Check Supervisor: JANET BRUCE * Color Models Supervisor: KAREN COMELLA * Ink and Paint Manager: GRETCHEN MASCHMEYER ALBRECHT * Paint/Final Check Supervisor: HORTENSIA M. CASAGRAN * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: ROBYN L. ROBERTS * Camera Manager: JOE JIULIANO Rough Inbetweeners ELLIOT M. BOUR, ROB CORLEY, TOM GATELY, MICHAEL GENZ, GRANT HIESTAND, CRAIG R. MARAS, PAUL McDONALD, JOHN RAMIREZ, JACQUELINE M. SANCHEZ, HENRY SATO, JR., LITO TAMAYO, LITZ CONSTANTINO, MA ELIZA S. ALMEIDA, MARICAL ZOSIMO, MARITES MENDOZA Additional Rough Inbetweeners MIKE AMANDY, MYLENE SAPALO, NELSON CORTEZ, PONG BERNARDO, RAMIL DELA CRUZ Clean-up Animation ADULT SIMBA & ADULT NALA * Supervising Character Lead: DANIEL A. GRACEY * Key Assistants: MANUK CHANG, SONNY ESQUILLON, NOEL DOMINGO * Assistants: CHRISTINE LAWRENCE, KELLIE D. LEWIS, BRYAN M. SOMMER * Breakdown/Inbetweeners: DAN DALY, CHADD FERRON, TIM HODGE, PAMELA MATHUES, MAURILIO MORALES, JAMES PARRIS, SHERRIE H. SINCLAIR, THEODORE ANTHONY LEE TY KOVU & KIARA * Supervising Character Lead: BILL BERG * Key Assistants: WESLEY CHUN, JANICE INOUYE, EMILY JIULIANO, SUSAN LANTZ, KAAREN LUNDEEN, DOROTHEA BAKER PAUL, RANDY SANCHEZ, HELENE VIVES-TENNESEN * Assistants: DAVID HANCOCK, CAROLINE K. HU, LEONARD R. JOHNSON, STEVE LUBIN, SEAN MULLEN * Breakdown: WENDY MUIR, KEVIN SMITH * Inbetweeners: DANIEL BOND, SEAN GALLIMORE, DANIEL YOONTAEK LIM, DANIEL O'SULLIVAN MUFASA & SARABI * Supervising Character Lead: BRIAN CLIFT * Key Assistants: GINNY PARMELE, NEVILLE RYAN, GEORGINA SANTOS * Assistants: ELIZABETH WATASIN, EVA HELISCHER, MILAN ZAHORSKY, SALLY WOODS * Breakdown: LAUREY FOULKES, NORMA RIVERA, WENDIE FISCHER * Inbetweener: ANNETTE BYRNE-MOREL SCAR & ZIRA * Supervising Character Lead: NANCY KNIEP * Character Co-Leads: KATHLEEN M. BAILEY, MARIANNE TUCKER * Key Assistants: NATASHA DUKELSKI-SELFRIDGE, ADAM TEKANI MARR, RIZALDY VALENCIA * Assistants: MIKE HAZY, JOHAN KLINGER, BOOWON LEE, MARSHA W.J. PARK-YUM * Breakdown: JAMIE KEZLARIAN BOLIO, DIANA COCO, MARTIN SCHWARTZ * Inbetweeners: JODY KOOISTRA, JUNG CHAN WOO YOUNG SIMBA & YOUNG NALA * Supervising Character Lead: SCOTT ANDERSON * Key Assistants: MERRY KANAWYER CLINGEN, MIKE McKINNEY * Assistants: SUE ADNOPOZ, LILLIAN AMANDA CHAPMAN, PEGGY TONKONOGY * Breakdown: CARL PHILIP HALL, ANDREW RAMOS * Inbetweener: CHANG YEI KIM NUKA & VITANI * Supervising Character Lead: TRACY MARK LEE * Key Assistants: NATALIE WHITE, SOPHIA RUO LIU, DARYL BROUGHAM * Assistants: DEBORAH CAMERON, SYLVIA LEE, JAMES SHAH, EVA WOTTON * Breakdown: ROWEN AVON-SMITH, ANTONY BUNYAN, DING ZHIQIANG * Inbetweeners: TOM FISH, MARIO J. MENJIVAR TIMON & PUMBAA * Supervising Character Lead: DEBRA ARMSTRONG * Key Assistants: MARGIE DANIELS, GAIL FRANK, DAVID NETHERY, JULIET STROUD DUNCAN, DAVE SUDING, STEPHAN ZUPKAS * Assistants: EDWARD R. GUITERREZ, KAREN HARDENBERGH, BRIAN B. McKIM, MARIA ROSETTI * Breakdown: JANET HEERHAN BAE, RON WESTLUND * Inbetweeners: MOON HWAN CHOI, JUDY GRABENSTATTER, EDUARDO OLIVERAS RAFIKI * Supervising Character Lead: MARSHALL TOOMEY * Key Assistant: TERRY WOZNIAK, PETER EASTMENT, GUY PASCOE * Assistants: KRIS HELLER, SUSAN Y. SUGITA, STUART CUNNINGHAM, TONY DAVIS * Breakdown: MIRIAM McDONNELL, MARY-JEAN REPCHUK * Inbetweeners: GERARD HANNAGAN, AMANDA EARLE, STEWART GRIFFITHS ZAZU * Supervising Character Lead: DAN TANAKA * Key Assistants: MARCIA KIMURA DOUGHERTY, TERRY NAUGHTON, BRUCE STROCK * Assistant Animators: TRAVIS BLAISE, LEE DUNKMAN, RICK KOHLSCHMIDT * Breakdown: BILL THINNES, KAYLENE BRADLEY, WILLIAM BOURKE * Inbetweeners: BRIAN BEAUCHAMP, JAMES A. HARRIS, RICHARD D. ROCHA HYENAS * Supervising Character Lead: ALEX TOPETE * Key Assistants: PHILIP S. BOYD, JESUS CORTES, RAY HARRIS, TAMARA LUSHER, MONICA MURDOCK, ERIC PIGORS * Assistants: VINCENT SIRACUSANO, YUNG SOO KIM, GREG FARRUGIA, MICHAEL COMINO, JOHN HORVATH, GUY PASCOE * Breakdown: NOREEN BEASLEY, WILL HUNEYCUTT, DAVE RECINOS * Inbetweeners: PAULO R. ALVARADO, RACHEL R. BIBB, ERNEST KEEN, TOM LABAFF, SAMANTHA LAIR, PHIL NOTO, LON SMART ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ANIMATION/MISCELLANEOUS CHARACTERS * Supervising Character Lead: VERA LANPHER * Key Assistants: TONY ANSELMO, ALLISON PROUT-HOLLEN, LINDY CATCHLOVE, MICHAEL COMINO, IAN YOUNG, BERNARD DERRIMAN, JIE YUAN, ANNA DIMEZZA, SID AHEARNE, RANDY GLUSAC, KAY-JANINE SVORONOS, CHRIS WAHL * Assistants: INNA CHON, KENT HOLADAY, DANA M. REEMES, KAREN ROSENFIELD, PEGGY McEWEN, SEAN ASPINALL, DOMINIQUE AUDARD, SUE TANNER, JANINE DAWSON, MAX GUNNER, SUK-HEE PARKS, ELI BRAGA, ANTHONY QUELCH, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, MAURO DI CONSTANZO, RICHARD PACE * Breakdown: BEVERLY ADAMS, ROBERT ESPANTO DOMINGO, DANIEL JAMES GALIEOTE, KENNETH KINOSHITA, MARY MEASURES, JANE MISEK, CHERYL POLAKOW * Inbetweeners: MARTIN DINGLE-WALL, DORIAN REID, FE VENTURA, KEVIN COMTY, JEANETTE IMER, IAN YOUNG, BEN LEE, ROGER CLARKE, CELINE ESNAULT Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animation: JOHN McKIMSON * Effects Animators: DORSE LANPHER, TED C.KIERSCEY, ED COFFEY, CHRISTINE BLUM, MAURO MARESSA, TOM HUSH, ALLEN BLYTH, JOEY MILDENBERGER, EUSEBIO TORRES, STEVE MOORE, MARLON WEST, GARRETT WREN, CHRIS JENKINS, DAVE BOSSERT * CGI Effects Supervisor: MATT JONES * CGI Effects Animation: SEAN ASPINALL, MICHAEL EVANS * Key Assistant Effects Animators: CYNTHIA NEILL-KNIZEK, MABEL GESNER, JOHN TUCKER, STEVE STARR * Assistant Effects Animators: DAN LUND, JAZNO FRANCOEUR, DANIEL E. WANKET, JOSEPH CHRISTOPHER PEPE, MARK BARROWS, TONY WEST, GRAHAM WOODS, MICHAEL G. DUHATSCHEK, COLBERT FENNELLY, KRISTINE BROWN * Additional Effects Animators: ROWENA HAMLYN, DARREN KEATING, JULIE PHELAN, ADAM PHILLIPS * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: GEOFFREY C. EVERTS, KRISTINE HUMBER, ELIZABETH HOLMES, JOHN E. HAILEY, MICHAEL CADWALLADER-JONES, PAITOON RATANASIRINTRAWOOT, JAMES GOSS, JOHN DAVID THORTON, PHIL VIGIL, STELLA P. ARBELAEZ, KANG TAE KIM * Inbetweener Trainees: DOMINIC M. CAROLA, LELAND J. HEPLER, LISA G. LANYON, RUSSELL LINGO, MICHAEL D. MATTESI, KEVIN PROCTOR, TERESA QUEZADA, MARC SMITH, TONY STANLEY, MICHAEL STOCKER, DARREN R. WEBB, JANE ZHAO End Title Songs * "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" ** Performed by: Elton John ** Produced by: Chris Thomas * Casting by: BRIAN CHAVANNE Cast (in alphabetical order) * Zazu: ROWAN ATKINSON * Kiara: NEVE CAMPBELL * Nuka: ANDY DICK * Janja: ANDREW KISHINO * Young Simba: JONATHAN TAYLOR THOMAS * Young Nala: NIKETA CALAME * Ed: JIM CUMMINGS * Shenzi: WHOOPI GOLDBERG * Kovu: JASON MARSDEN * Rafiki: ROBERT GUILLAUME * Scar: JEREMY IRONS * Mufasa: JAMES EARL JONES * Zira: SUZANNE PLESHETTE * Cheezi: VARGUS MASON * Vitani: JENNIFER LIEN * Simba: MATTHEW BRODERICK * Nala: MOIRA KELLY * Timon: NATHAN LANE * Sarafina: ZOE LEADER * Chungu: KEVIN SCHON * Banzai: CHEECH MARIN * Pumbaa: ERNIE SABELLA * Sarabi: MADGE SINCLAIR Additional Voices FRANK WELKER, CATHY CAVADINI, JUDI DURAND, DAAMEN KRALL, DAVID McCHAREN, LINDA PHILLIPS, PHIL PROCTOR, DAVID RANDOLPH, LACEY CHABERT, CAM CLARKE, JIM CUMMINGS, EDWARD HIBBERT, MICHELLE HORN, MEREDITH SCOTT LYNN, RYAN O'DONOHUE, PETER RENADAY, VANESSA DE LA ROCHA, ROBIN FRIZZELL, LISA LONG, ADRIENNE HAMPTON, SETH ISLER, RICHARD SINCLAIR, JOEL MOFFETT * ADR Voice Casting: BARBARA HARRIS Assistant Production Managers * Story/Sweatbox: HOLLY E. BRATTON * Editorial: LISA M. SMITH * Layout: PATRICIA HICKS * Animation: DOROTHY L. McKIM * Clean-Up: LONI BECKNER BLACK * Effects/CGI: KIRK BODYFELT * Color Models: CATHY LAWRENCE * Backgrounds/Animation Check: KARENNA MAZUR * CAPS & Retakes: MICHAEL "TONY" MEAGHER * Florida Layout/Background: PAUL STEELE * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: CHRIS HECOX * Pre-Production Manager: DOROTHY L. McKIM Production Coordinators * Animation/Effects: MATT GARBERA * Clean-Up: JEANIE LYND SORENSON Scene Planning ANNAMARIE COSTA, JOHN CUNNINGHAM, TOM BAKER, MARY LESCHER, MARK EVANS, FERNANDO LETTERI, CHARLIE LUCE, ELIAS MACUTE * Scene Planning Assistant: DONNA WEIR Animation Checking CYNTHIA GOODE, KAREN HEPBURN, KAREN S. PAAT, GARY SHAFER, MAVIS SHAFER, BARBARA WILES, AMANDA ALLEN, CHRIS O'CONNOR * Animation Checking Trainees: ALBERT F. MOORE, VICTORIA WINNER NOVAK Color Models PENNY COULTER, ANN SORENSEN, IRMA CARTAYA * Color Key Stylist: NANCY ULENE Digitizing Camera * Digitizing Mark-Up: GINA WOOTTEN * Digitizing Camera Operators: KENT GORDON, TINA BALDWIN, JO ANN BREUER, KAREN N. CHINA, LYNNETTE E. CULLEN, GARETH FISHBAUGH, MICHAEL McFERREN, DAVID J. ROWE X-Sheeting and Scanning EDGAR DELACRUZ, AGNES FORSTER, KRIS GARDINER, ANGEL GILL, KANE LATTY, STEVEN MARTIN, HELEN ORTH Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: BARBARA LYNN HAMANE, KAREN L. HUDSON, GRACE H. SHIRADO * Assistant Color Model Mark-Up Supervisor: RHONDA L. HICKS * Color Model Mark-Up: CINDY FINN, DEBRA Y. SIEGEL, DAVID J. ZYWICKI * Paint Mark-Up: IRMA VELEZ, BETH ANN McCOY-GEE, KARAN J. LEE-STORR * Painting: CARMEN SANDERSON, KIRK AXTELL II, PHYLLIS BIRD, RUSSELL BLANDINO, JOEY CALDERON, OFRA CALDERON, SHERRIE CUZZORT, FLORIDA D'AMBROSIO, ROBERT DETTLOFF, PHYLLIS ESTELLE FIELDS, PAULINO, LESLIE HINTON, STEVIE HIRSCH, DAVID KARP, ANGELIKA KATZ, RANDY McFERRON, HARLENE MEARS, KAREN LYNNE NUGENT, BILL OHANESIAN, LEYLA AMARO PELAEZ, BRUCE PHILLIPSON, FUMIKO R. SOMMER, S. ANN SULLIVAN, ROXANNE M. TAYLOR, BRITT VANDERNAGEL, SUSAN WILEMAN Digital Ink and Paint Crew JAY BARRET, MARGARET FORBES, JUSTIN IMHOFF, ELIZBAETH JAMSEK, ANIA KORNACKI, MICHELLE LINDNER, MURRAY SWIFT, PAM DAMIEL, LISA HUGHES, JUNG IM YU, DANUTA JELENKOWSKA, SONJA KOZLOWSKI, CONNIE SCHIMPL, GEORGE TURNURE Final Check JANETTE HULETT, MONICA MARROQUIN, TERI N. McDONALD, SASKIA RAEVOURI Compositing * Compositing Assistant Supervisor: JAMES "J.R." RUSSELL * Compositing Operators: SHANNON FALLIS-KANE, DOLORES POPE, MARK EVANS, FERNANDO LETTERI, CHARLIE LUCE, ELIAS MACUTE Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisor: CHRISTOPHER GEE ** CHUCK WARREN, CHRISTINE BECK, RON JACKSON, BRANDY HILL * Animation Camera Operators: JOHN AARDAL, ANDREW SIMMONS, GARY W. SMITH Music * Music Supervision by: HANS ZIMMER * Music Recorded and Mixed by: JAY RIFKIN * Music Recorded at: MEDIA VENTURES (USA), TODD A-O SCORING (USA), ANGEL STUDIOS (UK), BOP STUDIOS (South Africa) * Supervising Music Editor: ADAM MILO SMALLEY * African Vocal Solos & Improvisation Created by: LEBO M. * Additional Song Arrangement: BRUCE FOWLER, DANNY TROOB, PAUL BOGAVE * Additional Vocal Arrangement: BRUCE FOWLER, BOBBI PAGE, MARK MANCINA * Score Conducted by: NICK GLENNIE-SMITH * Score Orchestrations: BRUCE FOWLER * Additional Orchestrations: LADD McINTOSH, YVONNE MORIARTY * Choral Arrangement and Conducting by: LEBO M., ANDRAE CROUCH, MBONGENI NGEMA, NICK GLENNIE-SMITH * Choir Masters: NBONGENI NGEMA, ANDRAE CROUCH * Vocal Contractors: TONIA DUVALL, MBONGENI NGEMA, BOBBI PAGE, ALFIE SILAS * Music Production Assistance by: NICO GOLFAR (USA), MAGGIE RODFORD (UK), ERIC STARK (South Africa) * Assistants to Hans Zimmer: CHRISTOPHER WARD, MITCHELL LAMM, ANTONIA BOGDANOVICH * Orchestra Contractor: REGGIE WILSON * Orchestra Copyist: DOMINIC FIDELIBUS Songs * "CIRCLE OF LIFE" ** Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER ** Performed by CARMEN TWILLIE ** African Vocals Performed by LEBO M. * "I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING" ** Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA ** Performed by JASON WEAVER and LAURA WILLIAMS ** with ROWAN ATKINSON * "BE PREPARED" ** Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER ** Performed by JEREMY IRONS ** With WHOOPI GOLDBERG, CHEECH MARIN and JIM CUMMINGS * "HAKUNA MATATA" ** Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN ** Performed by NATHAN LANE, ERNIE SABELLA, JASON WEAVER and JOSEPH WILLIAMS * "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS" ** Written by FRED HEATHERTON * "IT'S A SMALL WORLD" ** Written by ROBERT M. SHERMAN and RICHARD M. SHERMAN * "THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT" ** Written by HUGO PERETTI, GEORGE WEISS and LUIGI CREATORE ** Based on a song by SOLOMON LINDA and PAUL CAMPBELL * "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT" ** Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA ** Performed by NATHAN LANE, ERNIE SABELLA, SALLY DWORSKY, JOSEPH WILLIAMS AND KRISTLE EDWARDS * "HAWAIIAN WAR CHANT" (TAHUWA-HUWAI) ** Written by JOHNNY NOBLE and LELEIOHAKU "Circle of Life" Chorus MAXI ANDERSON, TERRY BRADFORD, JOHNNIE BRITT, BABY CELE, LUCKY CELE, RICK CHARLES, GUGWANA DLAMINI, KEVIN DORSEY, WENDY FRASER, LINDA GCWENSA, CLYDENE JACKSON, MATOAB'SANE JALI, KUYANDA JEZILE, BOB JOYCE, FAITH KEKANA, SPHIWE KHANYILE, FACA KHULU, STELLA KHUMALO, SKHUMBUZO KUBHEKA, THEMBI KUBHEKA, RON KUNENE, JAMES LANGA, EDIE LEHMANN, RICK LOGAN, TSIDI MANYE, KHANYO MAPHUMULO, ABNER A. MARIRI, MYRNA MATTHEWS, BATHO MHLONGO, VUSI MHLONGO, NONHLANHLA MKHIZE, THEMBI MTSHALI, BHEKI NDLOVU, NANDI NDLOVU, BONG ANI NGCOBO, NINI NKOSI, BOBBI PAGE, PHINDILE, RICK RISO, PHILILE SEME, ALFIE SILAS, HAPPY SKHAKHANE, KIPIZANE SKWEYIYA, SINDISIWE SOKHELA, SUSAN D. STEVENS, KHULUIWE S'THOLE, THANDAZILE, CARMEN TWILLIE, SAM VAMPLEW, JULIA WATERS, LUTHER N. WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, OREN WATERS, JOHN WEST, YVONNE WILLIAMS, TERRY YOUNG, ZOLILE ZULU Editorial * Editor: IVAN BILANCIO * Animation Editor: JIM MELTON * Avid Editors: MARGI HOY, PETER JENNINGS * First Assistant Editor: PATSY BOUGÉ * Assistant Editors: JACQUELINE KINNEY, DEBORAH BEVILLE * Presentation Assistant Editor: DARREN HOLMES * Florida Editorial Staff: BETH STEGMAIER, KAT CONNOLLY Production * Assistant to the Producer: PATTI CONKLIN * Production Secretaries: MICHAEL KATHLEEN O'MARA, BARBARA J. POIRIER * Baer Production Manager: CRAIG SOST * Production Assistants: LESLEY ADDARIO, CATHERINE ALEXANDER, KAREN N. AUSTIN, CARL CANGA, CLIFF FREITAS, CYNDEE LARAE HEIMBUCH, JAI ANTHONY LEWIS HUSBAND, PAUL S.D. LANUM, DENISE M. MITCHELL, FRANCINE MITROFAN, JOE MORRIS, SYLVIA SANCHEZ, BETHANN SCHULKE, ROCKY SMITH, SHELLY STO CKING, JEFFREY VAN TUYL * Production Accountant: L.J. VAN CLEAVE * Assistant Production Accountant: SALLY CATIC * Florida Production Accountant: GLEN GAGNON Technology * CGI Coordinator: MARYANN McLEOD * Computer Animation Production Software: PAUL YANOVER * Production Computer Systems: DEAN SCHILLER * Computer Graphics Imagery: EDWARD KUMMER * Technical Facilities and Hardware: DAVE INGLISH * Software Engineering: DAVID F. WOLF * Technology/Florida: ENRIQUE SANTOS * Digital and Technical Manager: DAN FORSTER * Systems Manager: MARTIN CADEN * Assistant Systems Manager: MICHAEL NG * Digital Matte Cutter GREG FARRUGIA * Digital Camera Opreator: JOE BARREIROS * Manager, Digital Production: KAREN FERGUSON * Assistant Technical Director: KIMBERLY ROSE * Senior Systems Administrator: JOE DAVENPORT * Supervisor, Digital Background Color Correction: ERNEST PAVA * Scanner: DAVID DIMATTEO * Technology Development and Support: JEFF ALDEN, RAUL ANAYA, MICHAEL BOLDS, LAWRENCE CHAI, CAROL J. CHOY, EARL COFFMAN, DAVID COONS, BEN "The Boy Toy" CROY, MICHAEL R. FODOR, RANDY FUKUDA, TAD GIELOW, MARK W. GILICINSKI, SCOT GREENIDGE DON GWOREK, BRUCE HATAKEYAMA, SHYH-CHYUAN HUAN G, BILL JAMES, KEVIN E. KEECH, MARK R. KIMBALL, R. TODD KING, EDWIN R. LEONARD, BRAD LOWMAN, TONY MATTHEWS, THOMAS MOORE, JR., JACK MULEADY, ALAN A. PATEL, MARTY PRAGER, MIKE PURVIS, CARLOS QUINONEZ, JOHN STIMSON, MICHAEL SULLIVAN, SCOTT S. TEREK, WARREN LEE THERIOT, MARK M. TOKUNAGA, PHILLIP WANGENHEIM * Additional CGI Animation: STEVE GOLDBERG, ROB BEKUHRS, SANDRA M. GROENEVELD, JAMES TOOLEY * Additional CGI Software: MARCUS HOBBS * PIXAR: THOMAS HAHN, PETER NYE, MICHAEL A. SHANTZIS * TROUBLEMAKER: ROBERT RODRIGUEZ Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: STEPHEN SWOFFORD * Post Production Coordinators P. J. AMINPOUR, CHRISTOPHER LONGO, ANDREW SORCINI * Post Production Manager: SARA DURAN * Post Production Administrator: JEANNINE BERGER * Post Production Sound Services by: SKYWALKER SOUND · A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Re-recorded at: BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS * Rerecording Mixers: TERRY PORTER, C.A.S., MEL METCALFE, DAVID J. HUDSON * Sound Effects by: WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. * Supervising Sound Editors: RICHARD L. ANDERSON, M.P.S.E., MARK MANGINI * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: RICHARD CORWIN * Special Sound Effects: JOHN POSPISIL * Sound Effects Editors: MICHAEL CHOCK, JAMES CHRISTOPHER, M.P.S.E., PAUL J. BEROLZHEIMER * Dialogue Editor: R.J. KIZER * Foley Editor: DON LEE JORGENSEN * ADR Supervisor: VICTOR GARCIA * ADR Editor: ANDREW PATTERSON * Assistant Sound Editor: RALPH STUART * Sound Effects Librarian: STEVE LEE * Foley by: WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS * Foley Artists: JOHN ROESCH, HILDA HODGES * Dubbing Recordist: JEANETTE BROWNING * PDL: JUDY NORD * Original Dialogue Recording: DOC KANE * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: VINCE CARO, WELDON BROWN, ANDREW MORRIS, STEVE HELLABY * Black and White Processing: JOE PARRA, JOHN WHITE * Color Timer: DALE GRAHN * Telecine Colorist: SKIP KIMBALL * Negative Cutters: MARY BETH SMITH, RICK MacKAY * Projection: DON HENRY * Title Design: BURKE MATTSSON, SUSAN BRADLEY * Titles and Opticals by: BUENA VISTA IMAGING * Digital Film Services: DIGITAL FILMWORKS, INC. * Digital Ink and Paint Software: TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES * Prints by: TECHNICOLOR® * Produced and Distributed on: EASTMAN FILM * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Pictures: SHARON MORRILL ROBINOV * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: BECKY MANCUSO-WINDING * Wild Life Consultant: JIM FOWLER * Animal Anatomy Consultant: STUART SUMIDA * Live Lion and Animal Models by: DAVID McMILLAN, NICK TOTH/COUGAR HILL RANCH * Special Thanks to: THE FOWLER CENTER FOR WILDLIFE EDUCATION, LOS ANGELES ZOO, LIVING DESERT WILDLIFE AND BOTANICAL PARK, THE SAN DIEGO ZOO, SAN DIEGO WILD ANIMAL PARK, PAM WALLBERG, METROZOO, MIAMI, FLORIDA, AND ROBERT CARR-HARTLEY * ELTON JOHN APPEARS COURTESY OF MCA RECORDS (U.S.A. AND CANADA) AND PHONOGRAM LTD. (REST OF THE WORLD) * MBONGENI NGEMA APPEARS COURTESY OF TUSK RECORDS * The sign are registered trademarks and service marks of: Children's Television Workshop. D70C2028-2122-4BDD-B1EC-15100968C590.jpeg * * © MCMXCIV The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes * of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * * Soundtrack Available on cassette and compact disc from A71EF1EA-2D69-4917-A0DB-109A9CF0ACBE.jpeg * Video Game CD-ROM Available from E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * Distributed by * Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos B53A8D84-52E0-42C4-AEFD-7E3734D5287E.png * Walt Disney Pictures Category:ABC Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Rated G Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:ABC Weekend Movies